


Taking One For the Team

by novashyperion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, KageHina Typical Shenanigans, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, high school sweethearts, shoujo manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novashyperion/pseuds/novashyperion
Summary: Yachi wondered often how she ended up like this. Three weeks ago, she had simply gone over to Kageyama’s house with Hinata to study as normal.-Kageyama, Hinata, and Yachi have their first kisses together. They also, probably, consult shojo manga Hinata borrows from Kenma for this.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Taking One For the Team

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't want to accidentally lose this fic so i'm posting it loool

Yachi wondered often how she ended up like this. Three weeks ago, she had simply gone over to Kageyama’s house with Hinata to study as normal. Hinata and Kageyama bickered like normal, made her laugh with their silly faces, and their enthusiastic want for her help. Hinata that day wouldn’t stop fidgeting though. It got to the point where Kageyama had elbowed him in his side. Kageyama look no less flustered though with his elbow lingering and digging into Hinata’s ribs. They kept glancing at her and then away. Yachi subconsciously smoothed out her hair, and rubbed at her cheeks, wondering if she had something on her face. Hinata had jumped to his feet, diving across the little table they were using to grab both of Yachi’s hands. Yachi squeaked, face ablaze as she stuttered out his name. Kageyama took one of her hands from Hinata and screwed his face up in a wavy but determined scowl.

“Yachi-san!” They yelled. “We really like you! Please go out with us!”

Yachi tumbled over her words, looking between them as they stared at her, red-faced and intense. Yachi bent her head down, hands feeling too warm and sweaty between both of Hinata and Kageyama’s. She cleared her throat softly as she peeked up at them.

“I-I would really like that,” She said.

The cheer that Hinata and Kageyama made as they fell against each other made Yachi’s stomach feel warm and excited. They spent the rest of the study session pressing Yachi between the two of them, leaning on her shoulder, and wasting more time trying to hold her hands than write down her notes.

-

Kageyama’s room suddenly felt too small, even if it was decently sized to accommodate the three of them. They sat in a small circle together, each staring at their laps. It had been Hinata who had blurted out “when are you supposed to start kissing?” on their way to Kageyama’s house. Kageyama had slapped the back of his head, glancing at Yachi as he mumbled out a faint apology. It would be her first kiss. She’d expected it to be with her first boyfriend, but now as it turned out, she ended up having two. It looked easy enough in shojo manga, but glancing up at Kageyama and Hinata, at their mouths, Yachi felt like she wanted to be swallowed up the way her heart was beating so fast.

Hinata slid something towards her, fidgeting next to Kageyama as he looked at her earnestly. It was a book, Yachi realized. When she flipped it over, she squeaked. Since when did Hinata read shojo manga?

“I borrowed that from Kenma,” Hinata said. “There’s a whole bunch of kissing scenes in that one! Maybe, maybe we can copy them?”

Kageyama nodded next to him, arms crossed. “That’s not a bad idea. Visuals are good for this type of thing right?”

“Visuals??” Yachi said. “Is kissing really that difficult you think?”

“It doesn’t look that hard,” Hinata said.

He took the book back and flipped to a page where the heroine was reaching up to the boy. Her face was almost completely shaded with a blush, and her eyes slightly teary as she put her hands on either side of his face and drew him down painfully slow for a kiss. Hinata showed the two of them, looking unnecessarily triumphant.

“You just have to reach up and pwah, right?” Hinata said.

“P-Pwah? That sounds kind of aggressive,” Yachi said.

“It looks easy enough, though,” Kageyama said. “Do you – I mean, would you mind trying it, Yachi-san?”

Yachi looked back between him and the book. She raised her fists, trying to look pumped as she shifted around to completely face Kageyama. She nodded, and he nodded back. They didn’t move. Kageyama hesitantly leaned forward, trying not to scare Yachi with his height. Even when they sat down he still towered over Hinata and Yachi. Yachi slid forward, hands hovering between them.

“You can do it Yachi-san, Kageyama,” Hinata whisper-yelled beside them. 

“Sh-shut up, Hinata,” Kageyama said.

When Yachi’s hands finally made it to Kageyama’s face, he blinked slowly, and covered her hands with his. They leaned in, and Yachi quickly squeezed her eyes shut. Kageyama was pulling away before she even realized what was happening.

“I think it has to be longer,” Yachi said. “So, uhm, one more time?”

Kageyama nodded, and leaned forward again. Kageyama kept his lips too thinned out like a straight line, as if he was still scowl-pouting. Yachi imagined he had a thinking-too-hard face on and softly laughed. Kageyama froze ready to pull away again before Yachi kissed under both of his eyes.

“Was that – okay?”

“Mhm! That was good Kageyama-kun! If this was a test you’d definitely pass!”

Kageyama relaxed with a lopsided smile, and gently swayed Yachi’s arms in accomplishment. Hinata tugged at Yachi’s arm and said, “Me, too! Me, too. Yachi-san I want to kiss you, too.” Hinata pushed the manga into her lap again and pointed to the page. The heroine was pressing her forehead to the boy with a teary laugh as they held hands and then tilted their heads to kiss.

“I don’t have to actually cry, do I?” Yachi said.

“No! That’ll make me even more nervous,” Hinata said. “So can we?”

“It looks easy enough.”

Kageyama sat beside them, mouth worked into a funny smile-pout, with his cheeks faintly pink as Hinata pressed his forehead to Yachi’s. They rubbed noses, and then tilted away. Hinata’s lips, Yachi notices, are puckered up too much, like he’s trying to drink through a straw. When Yachi pulled back, Hinata looked like he’d gone running outside all summer the way his face had turned red.

“Yachi-san knows how to do everything,” Hinata said.

“No! Those were my first kisses, I swear!” Yachi said. “You should kiss Kageyama, too, to make it equal!”

Hinata and Kageyama faced each other. Yachi flinched at the tension that had suddenly collected and the dark, intense looks both of them had. Hinata and Kageyama stared each other down, and Yachi wondered if they were communicating telepathically, the way they weren’t blinking. Yachi held her breath as they leaned in. They bumped noses before turning slightly with a soft kiss and then sat back. Kageyama cleared his throat.

“You…did well,” he said.

Hinata faced away, pouting. “You really know how to a ruin the mood, Kageyama.”

“Shut up, idiot!”

-

“Do we really have to go back to studying?” Hinata whined. “I’m too comfortable.”

Kageyama stroked Yachi’s hair as she shifted against his chest and poked Hinata on his nose. Kageyama leaned back against the side of his bed, legs sprawled out as Hinata and Yachi bundled up together against his chest. Hinata pulled Kageyama’s arm further around himself. Yachi tangled her fingers into Kageyama’s shirt front.

“I’m getting hungry,” Kageyama said. “We should go eat.”

“We could make sandwiches,” Yachi said. “But we have to get back to studying.”

“And kissing? We get to kiss more afterwards?” Hinata said.

“Only after studying!” Yachi reminded.

“I’d like to do more kissing,” Kageyama mumbled.

Tsukishima would be proud, Yachi thought. She put on her best Tanaka-scowl as Hinata and Kageyama raced each other to copy down her notes. Just as she was about to text a reply to her friend, two papers were thrust towards her.

“We’re done!”

Yachi threw her phone aside as Hinata moved the little table aside and Kageyama scooted towards her. The reply could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> https://shyfoxes.tumblr.com/post/93697516808/kageyama-hinata-and-yachi-have-their-first
> 
> Kageyama probably has a phone full of pictures of Yachi and Hinata being super cute. And Yachi has the same for Hinata and Kageyama. But she also has a lot of Kageyama sleeping, and Hinata and her taking blurry side-selfies with Kageyama sleeping in the background. They get matching phone charms. They try making homemade hairclips for Yachi that come out super ugly but she still wears them. Kageyama and Hinata’s kiss scene is based on their high-five scene in the manga. They kind of just intensely stare at each other, then high-five. Somehow I figure this is how their first kiss would go, if they had one. Also, lots of cuddling.


End file.
